Commérages
by Shakes et Meanne
Summary: M77 : Hey Shakes, faut résumer ! M77&Shakes : MOUAHAHAHA ! M77 : Alors, la rumeur dit que... Shakes : Pas du tout, moi j'ai entendu dire que... M77&Shakes : Mais nous ne pouvons jurer de rien...


Commérages 

Scribouilleuses : Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Meanne77

Mails : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com ; meanne77@noos.fr 

Couples : 2+1 1+2 4+3+4 

Genre : ragots et bruits de couloir.  

Rating : PG 

Résumé : Cf. genre. 

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui parlent nous appartiennent. 

Petite note : Regardez « Gosford Park ». Une sorte de Cluedo à l'anglaise avec des dialogues savoureux, quelques implications yaoi, et un Ryan Phillippe…très vorace. 

Commérages 

**Day 1 :**

_ Monsieur Maxwell est arrivé aujourd'hui, la première chose qu'il m'a demandé c'était si Monsieur Yuy était déjà là. 

_ Alors, alors ? 

_ Eh bien, je lui ai répondu que Monsieur Yuy avait emmené Mademoiselle Mariemaia voir les cygnes. 

_ Oh comme c'est adorable de sa part ! Il est si attentionné envers elle. 

_ Qui aurait pu s'imaginer que quelqu'un d'aussi froid et distant puisse s'occuper d'une enfant avec tant de prévenance ! 

_ Et c'est un tel bonheur de la voir marcher de nouveau ! 

_ Pauvre enfant ! Elle a bien souffert, alors qu'elle est si jeune !

_ Malheureusement, la guerre n'a épargné personne…

_ Oui, mais tout de même ! 

_ Chut ! L'intendante arrive ! 

***

_ Vous les auriez vus au dîner ! Monsieur Yuy était encore plus renfermé que d'habitude !

_ Et vous avez vu ce regard qu'il a lancé à Monsieur Maxwell ? 

_ Ce n'est pas très étonnant, et vous avez entendu son langage ? Quelle familiarité avec Sa Majesté ! Il va même jusqu'à l'appeler « Lena » ! 

_ Noooooon ?!

_ Si ! Je me demande vraiment d'où il sort celui-là. Ça se voit qu'il n'a reçu aucune éducation. Il ne sait même pas de quelle fourchette se servir pour les plats ! 

_ Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Sa Majesté…

_ Sa Majesté est bien trop bonne pour faire remarquer ce genre d'inconvenances. 

_ Espérons qu'il se comporte mieux le soir de la réception. 

_ En tout cas, moi, je le trouve absolument charmant ! Bien plus que Monsieur Yuy qui ne sourit jamais. 

_ Chut, Janet, tu parles peut-être de notre futur roi ! 

_ Oh arrêtez de glousser stupidement et retournez au travail ! Tout doit être impeccable pour l'arrivée du prince Millardo demain. 

Day 2 

_ Nous avons vu le prince et Monsieur Yuy s'affronter dans un duel d'escrime ce matin ! 

_ C'était magnifique ! Ils étaient tellement beaux tous les deux ! 

_ Oh, comme vous avez eu de la chance ! Racontez ! Qui a gagné ? 

_ Bonne question, le duel a été interrompu par l'arrivée de Monsieur Maxwell, et Monsieur Yuy s'est empressé de sortir de la pièce… 

_ Vraiment ? Comment cela se fait-il ? 

_ Je l'ignore, mais je pense que quelque chose s'est passé entre eux. 

_ C'est vrai que depuis son arrivée hier, ils se sont à peine adressé la parole !

_ Et là encore Monsieur Yuy ne l'a même pas regardé, il a juste fait un hochement de tête. Il a été si froid ! 

_ Mais Monsieur Yuy est toujours froid. 

_ Tout de même, jamais à ce point ! 

_ Moi, pendant le duel, je l'ai trouvé plutôt chaud ! 

_ Janet, enfin ! Un peu de tenue ! Et cessez de tirer la langue, vous n'êtes plus une enfant, voyons. 

_ Oui, oui…Pardonnez-moi, Madame Pekinson. N'empêche, moi je suis triste pour Monsieur Maxwell. Il a eu l'air tellement blessé ! 

_ Je me demande vraiment ce qui a pu se passer entre eux. Je croyais que tous les anciens pilotes de Gundam étaient amis…

_ Au fait, quand donc arrive Monsieur Barton, et ce cher Monsieur Winner ? 

_ Et Monsieur Chang ? 

_ Ne t'affole pas, Janet. Monsieur Chang arrivera probablement en même temps que Lady Une, il n'est pas homme à réceptions. 

_ Parce que vous trouvez que Monsieur Yuy est homme à réceptions ? 

_ Mais Monsieur Yuy est très proche de la reine. D'ailleurs, on raconte en ville que la réception d'anniversaire n'est qu'un prétexte à l'annonce de leurs fiançailles. 

_ Ooooh, je voulais qu'elle se marie avec Monsieur Winner ! Ils auraient de si beaux enfants, si blonds ! 

_ C'est vrai que Monsieur Winner serait un bien meilleur parti que Monsieur Yuy, qui n'a aucune fortune et aucun nom. Finalement, on ne sait pas d'où il sort lui non plus !

_ Oui mais, il a maintes fois prouvé sa loyauté envers la reine pendant la guerre ! 

_ Voyons, ce ne sont que des commérages. Qu'est-ce qu'une pacifiste aurait à faire avec un soldat ? 

_ Il n'en est pas moins vrai qu'elle l'accueille sous son toit !

_ A défaut d'entre ses draps ! 

_ Janet ! Vous n'avez donc aucune décence ?

_ Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! 

_ A propos, où va Monsieur Yuy lorsqu'il n'est pas ici ? Nous ne le voyons pas si souvent que ça finalement. J'ai d'ailleurs entendu la reine s'en plaindre, alors qu'elle ne réclame jamais après la présence de Monsieur Winner… 

_ Ça suffit, mesdemoiselles, le repas ne se servira pas tout seul. Allez, allez ! 

***

_ J'ai vu Monsieur Winner, j'ai vu Monsieur Winner ! Ah, il est toujours aussi beau et aussi charmant ! Et il s'est même souvenu de mon nom !

_ Reprenez-vous, Madeleine ! Tenez, vous tombez bien :  il faut préparer ses appartements, il est arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Il nous a également avertis que Monsieur Barton arriverait dès demain. Il faut que tout soit près pour le recevoir !

_ Je ne l'ai jamais vu, ce Monsieur Barton. A quoi ressemble-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il est aussi beau que les autres ? 

_ Vous ne pensez donc qu'à ça, Madeleine ! 

_ On raconte que Monsieur Barton est un saltimbanque…

_ Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, enfin ! Monsieur Winner n'a rien à faire avec ces gens-là ! 

_ Mais de quoi a-t-il l'air ? 

_ Oh, c'est un taciturne, comme Monsieur Yuy. Néanmoins, son regard est un peu plus chaleureux. Lui et Monsieur Winner semblent très proches. 

_ Ecoutez un peu, écoutez un peu ! Je viens de voir Monsieur Winner et Monsieur Maxwell tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! C'était si émouvant ! Et Monsieur Yuy a même souri ! Ah, il a un sourire absolument magnifique qui lui éclaire le visage ! Quel dommage qu'il ne sourie pas plus souvent ! J'envie Mademoiselle Mariemaia… 

_ Et que font-il actuellement ? 

_ Oh, ils prennent le thé avec la reine…

Day 3 

_ Janet, Janet ! J'ai surpris une conversation entre Monsieur Winner et Monsieur Maxwell en leur apportant le petit-déjeuner ! Ça avait l'air sérieux Monsieur Winner ne souriait pas et Monsieur Maxwell ne faisait aucune plaisanterie ! 

_ Alors, de quoi parlaient-ils, Madeleine ? 

_ Tu ne devineras jamais…De Monsieur Yuy ! 

_ Non ! Mais encore, que disaient-ils ?

_ Je n'ai pas tout entendu, mais Monsieur Maxwell semblait aussi s'étonner de la froideur de Monsieur Yuy à son égard… 

_ Il s'est donc bien passé quelque chose ! 

_ Oui, mais Monsieur Maxwell n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi ! 

_ Peut-être que…Oh non, c'est idiot. 

_ Allez, dis, dis ! 

_ Eh bien…La dernière fois que Monsieur Maxwell a logé au palais, j'avais remarqué qu'il était très attaché à Monsieur Yuy…

_ Attaché ? Tu veux dire…

_ Je ne sais pas ! Mais… il y aurait peut-être une histoire de triangle amoureux ? 

_ Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi c'est Monsieur Yuy qui est fâché après Monsieur Maxwell ! 

_ C'est vrai…On ne peut rien conclure, d'autant plus que Monsieur Yuy n'est pas très démonstratif. 

_ Tu as raison. Mais justement, as-tu remarqué que c'était en présence de Monsieur Maxwell qu'il était le plus expressif ? 

_ Il y a quelque chose en tout cas ! Et maintenant que j'y pense, Mademoiselle Mariemaia me semble bien hostile envers Monsieur Maxwell…

_ Et comment Monsieur Maxwell réagit-il envers Mademoiselle ? 

_ Ça a l'air de le surprendre. Je l'ai même entendu se dire à voix haute qu'en général les enfants l'aimaient bien, ce qui ne m'étonne pas ! 

_ Ouvrons l'œil et nos deux oreilles, on finira bien par découvrir quelque chose ! 

***

_ Regardez par la fenêtre, Monsieur Barton arrive ! 

_ Oh, c'est lui ? Il est vraiment bien lui aussi…

_ Ils les choisissent pour leur physique ou quoi ? 

_ Ne sois pas médisante ! Ils nous ont tout de même sauvés ! 

_ Oh ! Voilà Monsieur Winner ! 

_ … Comme ils sont mignons ! 

_ Ils sont ensemble ?! …Ah, oui, ils sont ensemble…C'est toujours les meilleurs qui sont pris ! 

_ Les rumeurs sont donc vraies ? 

_ De toute évidence. Ils ne pourraient être plus explicites ! 

_ Du moins en public !

_ Jaaaaaaaneeeeeeeet ! 

_ Quelle obsédée, celle-là, alors ! En tout cas, mon espoir de voir Monsieur Winner et Sa Majesté ensemble tombe à l'eau… 

Day 4 

_ Madeleine, Madeleine ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai osé faire ! 

_ Quoi donc, quoi donc, qu'as-tu fais ? 

_ J'ai demandé à Monsieur Maxwell si les rumeurs concernant les fiançailles de Monsieur Yuy et de Sa Majesté sont vraies…Tu aurais vu la tête qu'il a fait ! 

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondue ? 

_ Il m'a fait un sourire un peu crispé, m'a lancé un clin d'œil et m'a dit qu'il allait mener sa propre enquête et me tenir au courant ! 

_ Cette fois c'est sûr ! Monsieur Maxwell ressent bien quelque chose pour Monsieur Yuy ! 

_ Pauvre Monsieur Maxwell…J'en viendrais presque à souhaiter que cette histoire de fiançailles soit fausse ! 

_ En parlant de fiançailles… Je crois que le chambre de Monsieur Barton ne va pas être très utilisée ! 

_ Que veux-tu dire ? 

_ Juste que j'ai déjà dû changer les draps de Monsieur Winner ! 

_ Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir ! 

_ Toi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Hmm, ça devait faire longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. 

_ C'est vrai que Monsieur Winner est un homme très occupé. Que fait Monsieur Barton, déjà ? 

_ Les rumeurs disent qu'il travaille dans un cirque. 

_ C'est vrai, j'en ai entendu parler !  Sont-ils fiancés ? 

_ Je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas vu de bague en tout cas. Certains parlent de mésalliance... 

_ Monsieur Winner n'est-il pas de plus le seul héritier mâle direct de l'empire Winner ?

_ Oui, alors ça doit créer des complications ! 

_ Comme c'est romantique ! Seuls contre tous ! Ah, on dirait Roméo et Juliette... 

_ Tu n'exagères pas un peu, là… ? 

***

_ Soyez prêtes, mesdemoiselles, le reste des invités arrive demain, juste avant la réception. Je veux que tout soit im-pec-cable ! 

_ Monsieur Chang sera là aussi, alors ? 

_ Les cinq pilotes enfin réunis ! 

_ Ah, ça me rappelle il y a deux ans, juste après l'incident avec Mademoiselle Mariemaia. Ils étaient tous présents, c'est si rare ! 

_ Je suis contente de revoir Monsieur Chang, il est si courtois, et il a un tel port ! On dirait un prince… 

_ Mais n'est-il pas un prince, justement ? 

_ Je crois qu'effectivement il descend d'un grand clan chinois, mais il a tout perdu pendant la guerre, sa famille et même sa femme ! 

_ Veuf ? Si jeune ? Quelle tragédie ! 

_ Enfin, ça en fait plus pour les autres ! 

_ Ne soyez pas indécente, Mathilde ! 

_ En tout cas, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Monsieur Chang serait remarié depuis longtemps ! 

_  Monsieur Chang a de bien plus beaux partis qui lui courent après. Tu n'as aucune chance, ma pauvre…

_ Oh, ça va, je sais. On peut toujours rêver… 

Day 5 

**_ **Madeleine, Madeleine ! Tu as une minute ? 

_ Oui, mais dépêche-toi ! Tout doit être prêt pour la réception de ce soir et je suis débordée ! 

_ J'ai vu Monsieur Maxwell !

_ Ah ! Alors ? Quelles nouvelles ? 

_ Il m'a dit qu'il tenait de la reine même que cette histoire de fiançailles n'était qu'une fausse rumeur. Et de toi à moi, il m'avait l'air bien soulagé…

_ Je suis heureuse pour lui ! Mais rien ne dit que Monsieur Yuy partage ses sentiments…

_ Et nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi Monsieur Yuy est fâché contre Monsieur Maxwell. Enfin, ne soyons pas défaitistes, les choses peuvent encore s'arranger ! Bon, je me sauve, je suis chargée des appartements de Monsieur Chang ! 

_ Chanceuse ! 

***

_ C'est qui, cette petite brune à côté de Monsieur Maxwell ? Ils ont l'air bien proches…

_ C'est Miss Shbeiker ils sont déjà venus tous les deux une fois.

_ Regarde la tête que fait Monsieur Yuy… Il n'a pas l'air heureux de les voir ensemble ! Si les regards pouvaient tuer, la pauvre !

_ Quel dommage que Monsieur Maxwell ne semble pas le remarquer. Je flaire le malentendu entre ces deux-là ! Ça expliquerait bien des choses…  

_ Oh ! Regarde ! Monsieur Yuy cherche à s'éclipser discrètement ! 

_ Et voilà Monsieur Chang qui le suit ! Hum… je vais rester dans les parages au cas où ils auraient besoin de quelque chose… 

_ Je t'accompagne, tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide…

***

_ Tu entends quelque chose ? 

_ Tais-toi un peu ! Eux pourraient nous entendre ! 

_ … Alors, que disent-ils ? 

_ Je crois que Monsieur Chang essaie de tirer les vers du nez de Monsieur Yuy. Et que ça ne marche pas. Ah, si ! Il parle ! 

_ Oh c'est mignon, regarde ! Il a l'air tout gêné ! Je crois même qu'il rougit !

_ Monsieur Yuy, rougir ! Nous allons en faire des jalouses en cuisines, quand nous raconterons ça ! 

_ Je me demande bien ce que Monsieur Yuy est en train de dire…

_ Regarde, Monsieur Chang met sa main sur l'épaule de Monsieur Yuy ! Il lui donne sûrement des conseils... Puisqu'il a été marié, il doit bien s'y connaître. 

_ Chut ! Quelqu'un vient ! …Oh mon Dieu, c'est Monsieur Maxwell ! 

_ Kyaaaah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy avec cet air tout sérieux et son costume ! 

_ Oh, regarde ! Monsieur Chang les laisse discuter tous les deux ! Ça devient vraiment excitant ! 

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, toutes les deux ? Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que je vous cherche ! Vous croyez peut-être qu'on n'a pas besoin de vous en salle ?

_ Désolées. On arrive, Madame Pekinson…

_ Juste quand ça commençait à devenir intéressant ! 

Day 6 

_ Et bien, Constance, qu'est-ce qui nous vaut ce sourire ? 

_ Je vous annonce très officieusement que Monsieur Yuy n'a pas dormi dans sa chambre, cette nuit ! 

_ Comment le sais-tu ? Ses draps n'étaient pas défaits ? 

_ Si ! Mais avec mes années d'expérience, je sais reconnaître un lit utilisé d'un lit falsifié. Et croyez-moi, personne n'a dormi dans ces draps-là ! 

_ Et bien moi, j'ai un lit doublement utilisé ! Et une commande pour un double petit-déjeuner ! 

_ Janet, tu ne veux pas dire que…

_ Si ! Monsieur Maxwell et Monsieur Yuy se sont apparemment réconciliés sur l'oreiller… Et si j'en crois l'état de la chambre, la nuit a été agitée ! 

_ Ooooooh ! C'est trop mignon ! Comme je suis contente pour eux ! 

_ Monsieur Winner et Monsieur Barton, Monsieur Maxwell et Monsieur Yuy… Et bien il ne reste plus que Monsieur Chang à caser ! 

**OWARI **

Dédié à nous toutes, parce que nous sommes toutes des Madeleine et des Janet :p 


End file.
